One Question can't be hard, right?
by xemoxangelx666
Summary: Who knew doing something like this was so hard. I mean come on its just one simple question. I’m an Uchiha damn it, this should be a piece of cake. sasunaru narusasu


Who knew doing something like this was so hard. I mean come on its just one simple question. I'm an Uchiha damn it, this should be a piece of cake. But what if he says no or even laughs and that's a big blow to my pride and I can't let that happen.

'damn'

'what's eating you today Uchiha?' I heard someone ask me. I smirked, I thought I was alone…guess not. I must be thinking about this to hard not to realize he was standing behind me.

'what's it to you Sai?' I ask him as I turned around to face him. 'nothing really, just saw you there' he said looking up into the night sky

'its gonna snow tonight…' I said mainly to myself. 'Uchiha, Uchiha…is it that hard to ask him?' he asked a smirk on his face.

I could feel my face heat up. 'ask who what?' I asked trying to cover up. 'Naruto of course who else?'

'ah…yea'

Sai was the next person who I can talk to and not really care what he thinks about it. And I know he won't say anything to anyone.

'I don't know how to ask him….he just has to become Hokage? His guards are always with him, I can't even talk to him alone anymore. Damn that nine tail fox too' I was pissed, I had my hands in my pocket and I felt my gift to him…it weighted me down, carrying this little thing around with me for the pass week.

'we'll help you out' he tells me

'We?' I asked clearly confused

'Sakura and Ino'

I hate those two…will use to.

This well never work I know it. I thought as I made my way to the Hokage's office. I jumped in through the open window, not wanting to deal with the guard. He was sitting as his desk, looking through papers.

He looked up at me and smiled…I blushed. I'm still not use to this, even after a year. I walked up to him and leaned onto the desk, like usual. 'you know there's a thing called a door?' he joked, finishing up with the document he was looking over.

He leaned over the table and gave me a kiss on the cheeked. 'I like it when you blush' he whispered into my ear before sitting back down. 'b-baka'

He smiled. Okay I can do this…

'Umm, you want to go for a walk?' I asked looking at him.

'yea, I'm done here anyways. They won't miss me.' he said as he stood up, his coat falling around his shoulders, its too big for him.

We left throughout the window not wanting to deal with everyone else in the building.

We walked and I listen to his day and the missions that were coming in and other things. 'where are we going, the house is the other way…'he said finally noticing. I smiled.

I kept on going and he flowed in silent. 'Sasuke what are we doing out here I want to eat.'

I stopped…he looked around

In front of us was three post. He looked at them and a smile slowly started to form. 'team seven…that was years ago.' he said as he hugged me from behind. 'yea about seven years ago, how old were we?' I asked.

'hummm, about 12 I think.' Okay I have to do this now…I don't know how much time I have left before they start looking for him.

I turn towards him and looked at him more like stared at him. He looked at me, clearly confused. 'what are you play at Uchiha?' he asked me. I took a hold of his hand and kissed each one of his finger tips.

'Naruto, you have always been there for me and never gave up on me when I left Kononha,' I started off. 'and I wanted to thank you for that. Then you fall in love with me again, I always and kept on wondering why you can still love me after all the things I done to you.' I said as I looked at him, stilling holding onto his hand.

'Sasuke, you kn-' he started off. 'let me finish,' I cut him off and he kept quiet. 'you looked after me since I got back, when no one did, no one trusted me anymore. But you stayed by side, even now when I am at my weakest point. Having no chakra for two years now, but here you are and you tell me how strong I am.' I let go off his hand and into my pocket. I pull out a small bright orange box, the box that weighted me down.

I heard him gasp, I looked at him as I knelt down in front of him, taking his left hand in mines, the box in my left as I held it out to him.

"you have no clue how hard it is to ask one question, you have no clue how many times I tried to think up of some romantic why to do this, but with some help. I finally got you away from all of them. *sigh*- Naruto Uizmakic will you m---ouch' I was cut off as I was thrown away from him and pinned down to the ground with a kinana to my neck.

I dropped me head this can not be happing…damn it all to hell. I was so close.

'Hokage-sama, stay behind me…I will protect you from him' the man said as he stood in front of him. I was pissed off as hell

Then I saw them run into the clearing, yelling. 'I'm sorry Sasuke-kun, we couldn't stop them….did you do it?' she asked.

'---no' was my answer as I kicked the guy off of me. 'Get off, damn it I'm a leaf ninja baka,' I tell him, I got up and looked at Naruto and I walked off '…damn it all'

'Wait, Sasuke' and yet again I was pinned…today is not my day. I looked up only to see his face inches from mines. I blushed, he is so beautiful.

'Ask me again, one more time…ask me' he whispered into my ear.

'M-Marry me' I say to him

He smiled and kissed me on the lips hard as he fisted my hair

'I take it he said yes to him…' I heard someone say, I didn't even bother to see who it was. I had my eyes closed

Soon I heard clapping and cheering. I broke the kiss and looked around only to see half of the village and ninjas standing there watching us.

Damn you Sai…I'm going to kill--

My thoughts were cut off by a kiss once more….

Never mind

End

Started: may 28, 09

Finished: may 29,09 12:24 am


End file.
